If You were Dead
by Asake-chan
Summary: A NarutoxSasuke songfic, lots of fluff, and a one shot unless my muse hits me over the head with a wonderful idea. Naruto dreams of Itachi and his teammates death.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, or these two would be snogging each other 24/7. Also, the song isn't mine either, its 'Listen to your heart' by Roxette. This is a rather rough piece of work, and I'm open to any helpful criticism I can get, but no flaming please.

* * *

I know there's something in the wake of your smile. 

I get a notion from the look in your eyes,

You've built a love, but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.

* * *

Bloodstains everywhere, a flash of dark hair spread messily about the ground, _his_ body sprawled in an inhuman position. 

"No…no…" Red chakra spilled from the speaker's body. "How dare you…why?" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sasuke did nothing to you. You're his brother for god's sake! Don't you love him at all!" The tears evaporated in the waves of chakra, turning from sorrow to anger and hate. "I'll kill you!"

Itachi smirked, his sharingan filled with satisfaction. They stood in what used to be a marketplace, now a graveyard for its once-peaceful inhabitants. Kisame stood in the background, watching the exchange with cool interest.

"Good. Sasuke was no more then a pawn to me. You, Naruto of the Kyuubi, are the real prize." A sadistic laugh filled the forest. "I was hoping you'd be a real ninja, but you're just as soft and weak as Sasuke. It's almost a shame he died for you. You couldn't save him…"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi smiled at the trembling genin before him, examining his every twitch. Naruto took a step forward, and then compelled by Kyuubi, charged at Itachi with claws of chakra. Itachi became a blur, step-siding Naruto bare seconds before he would have been hit. Before Naruto could recover from his failed attack Itachi grabbed Naruto's head, and with a skillful twist forced Naruto's eyes to drown in his own. The Kyuubi's chakra died, and Naruto went limp.

"Now we'll see who wins Uzumaki."

* * *

Listen to your heart, 

When he's calling to you.

Listen to your heart,

There's nothing else you can do.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto hit the floor covered in sweat. The sun peeked through his window, newly risen. Blonde hair stuck out from beneath his panda hat as Naruto blinked wildly around the room, crystal eyes panic-stricken. Both his hands gripped kunai as his mind came to terms with what he'd just seen. 

"Just a nightmare." Naruto flicked off his sweat-sticky pajamas and stepped into the shower. Cold water rinsed away most of his adrenaline-influenced fear. After he was decently awake he stepped out and finally checked the time.

"5:50! Shit!" The morning was brisk and windy as he leapt out his door. "Sasuke's going to leave without me!" Birds scattered as he landed his jump, silently making his way to the border of the village. Team 7 was leaving on a mission today, and Naruto had nearly forgotten. 6:00 was the set time, and Sasuke would quickly grow impatient if Naruto was late.

Dream-Itachi's words returned to him. "You couldn't save him." Naruto began to move faster. He wouldn't let Sasuke leave him yet. Sasuke was his to protect, _his_ to care for. Rooftops sped by, people's faces becoming blurs. Naruto saw Konoha's gates rapidly approaching. "Just a few more steps." Naruto's eyes widened in relief as Sasuke's ever-glaring face came into view.

"Teme! You're still here!" Naruto's final jump from the buildings landed him in an immense tackle. Sasuke stumbled as Naruto latched onto him, arms circled around his waist. Sasuke's natural 'Get the hell away from me!' reaction kicked in, and he tried throwing Naruto off.

"What are you doing you stupid dobe?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto warily. Naruto stared at Sasuke, refusing to let go, and Sasuke stared back.

"I…I thought you were dead." Tears filled his eyes and Naruto released his death grip on Sasuke. "Sorry."

* * *

I don't know where you're going, 

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart,

before you tell him good-bye.

* * *

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder and smiled crookedly. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Naruto nodded, wiping his eyes dry with his sleeves. 

"Itachi murdered you, and I couldn't save you." Naruto choked out.

"Baka." Keeping half an eye out for any unwelcome onlookers Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin with his hand and drew it upwards. "I'll be fine. I'd never die if you were there." Naruto held his breathe as Sasuke kissed his forehead, then his cheek. "Now we have a mission Naruto, so don't worry. I'll be keeping you safe every step of the way."

Naruto's temper flared, and he punched Sasuke on the arm, but a peaceful smile lingered. Sasuke dodged the punch and let his lips brush Naruto's, not even long enough to be called a kiss, but Naruto's face shifted to a bright red. Sasuke was already walking away when Kakashi and Sakura appeared in the distance. Naruto touched his lips and let himself enjoy the moment just once more before switching to his usual idiotic self.

"Kakashi! Sakura! You're late!" He yelled energetically.

"Naruto! You're being dumb again, its still only 5:58!" Sakura shouted back, forcefully dragging Kakashi behind her, thus causing him to be on time as well. Naruto paused, then burst out laughing. Sasuke was right. As long as they were together, everything would be fine.

* * *

Listen to your heart, 

When he's calling to you,

Listen to your heart,

There's nothing else you can do.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi watched Naruto run off to catch up to Sasuke, and a smug grin revealed itself on Sakura's face. 

"I knew it. If Sasuke didn't like me he had to be gay. Can't say he has the best tastes, but it explains so much. Ino will have a fit." Kakashi's eye and mask showed obvious surprise.

"I really ought to tell Iruka they finally hooked up." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing Sakura, we'd better catch up to them."

"Whatever."

* * *

From the distance another face watched the squad go about their business. His black and red cloak flapped in the morning breeze, creating a vision of peace totally at odds with his aura. Something that could have been called a smile lit upon the man's mouth, then again disappeared into apathy. 

"So Sasuke, you've made yourself a weak point." Itachi's eyes narrowed upon the enthusiastic blonde. "I hope he's worth all the pain I'll give you."


End file.
